Gathering 3
As the full moon rises , all the clans come together to share tongues and stories Windstar- All the clans are here, we must begin. Flameingspire- Wait! What about Splendora and Vixen? Cloverstar- We have no need for those rats! *hissss* Let the Gathering begin! Blossomstar-Rats?! How dare yo- Sparrowstar- May I speak first? *pause* thank you. Sparrowstar- Shadowclan has been getting along well, and I'm excited to say that Robinbrezze has brought three healthy kits, Ravenkit Stormkit and Swankit alongside Twigtail her mate. A warning to Thunderclan, a female badger has stumbled into your territory, it seems to be pregnant and on its last stage as my medicine cat informed me. Windstar- A lot has happend in Windclan since the last gathering. Bad news, Featherfur has passed, but Goldensong and my mate Cloudstorm are both expecting kits. We have four new apprentices named Ivypaw, Whitepaw, Clearpaw, and Rainpaw. And along with new apprentices we have two warriors retireing to the elders den, Nighthawk and Cherryflower.and some more on the way sadly. Cloverstar- Good riddance less warriors to bother me with *mumbles* Flameingspire- (pacing) Where are splendora and vixen? Nighthawk- I heard that Cloverstar *hisss* Cloverstar- My clan has been feed well with the under ground moles and fish in the pond. The snow has start to defrost so my clan has stayed vigilant for Destiny or Caveclan raiders.*hiss* Gustywind- My kit Graykit will soon old enough be a apprentice *says not loud enough for anyone to hear.* Duststar- Wait a minute if you have already started burrowing early this Greenleaf.... have you been the one in my territory! Cloverstar- Maybe, maybe not. Why do you care you all will be destroyed soon so why bother trying. Duststar- We will survive you weak attacks. You are a fool to think we would fall to your paws in mercy.*hiss* Cloverstar- *hiss* shut up you no good excuse of a leader Swift- watches from shadows silently all of nightclan watching. Treebrezze- *smiles nuzzling siverkit* shhh kits Logkit- *stops whispering* Adderkit- *looks back from logkit to Swift silently* Duststar- Oh i'll shut up *hiss about to leap but remembers the truce and pauses.* Well I guess I will start, Caveclan has been cooled by the caves from the beating sun making our hunts prey plentiful. Beetlenose, our medicine cat has taken on a apprentice, Molepaw and we are proud to say he is getting along well. With all the rain though the stream has started to get fuller and we have gotten ready to evacuate if needed but as it gets hotter I think it will not be necessary. Molepaw- *Puffs out chest and glances at beetlenose proudly.* ???????- *pads over log quietly a snicker placed across his face as he sitts in between a bush of brambles.* ???????- Do you think its safe here with so many of them? ??????- Yes in time they will realize and then we will go, but they have no clue at the moment. ??????- Are you sure a- eep! ??????- *Swipes at ?????? face a bit of blood spilling down.* ??????- *Whimpers softly before going silent.* Cloverstar- Whats that noise *grrr* Windstar- Probably nothing Cloverstar- Okaaaaay *snort* ??????-*hiss quietly slips lower to the ground* Nighthawk- Ugh will this gathering ever end. *grr* Category:M Category:Gathering Category:Cats Category:Shadowclan Category:Moonclan Category:Riverclan Category:Thunderclan Category:Windclan Category:Nightclan Category:Battle of dark and blood Category:Iceclan Category:Clawclan Category:Caveclan Category:Destinyclan